Mission: Vampire Mafia
by Jung Myung-In
Summary: High class criminals, Drug dealers, Mafia bosses, Murderers... I was trained to deal with that type of people. But, I certainly never received training for what I found on a normal routine mission... Vampires.
1. Chapter 1

The dark forest was wrapped in a deadly silence. That silence oppressed me and kept me from breathing, it made my head spin. Only animals would be able to hear the light footsteps of the diabolic creature that was wandering around.

From my hiding spot; the firm trunk of a tree, I glimpsed the dark folds of a leather coat. It moved with an elegant rhythm, the snobbish walk of its owner.

I saw the sky, and the full moon shined in all its glory. It gave the forest a creepy illumination that gave me goose bumps. I directed my gaze once again towards the creature and I was able to see its face. Its presence from the very beginning had been weird, like out of this world, but when I saw its face I was _convinced_ it wasn't.

How could a human have such paleness on his skin? I also noticed that it looked like a man, a very handsome man.

Suddenly, a freezing gust of wind moved my hair and the creature stopped instantly. My breath got caught in my throat and I hid even more behind the tree. I heard nothing but silence for a moment and my heart started to regulate its rhythm, thinking that the creature had gone away.

Just when I was standing up, a hand grabbed my neck softly and another one pushed me against the tree. I screamed as hard as I could. Then I looked up and I saw a pair of eyes in a deep tone of red.

I couldn't get my words out, I wanted to talk but I could only move my lips. The impression that the face of this stranger had given me prevented me from thinking straight. He was way too perfect; and his smile gave me the chills…

-Don't worry _my love_, you'll get used to this sensation…Once you start being mine…- he whispered, with a deep and enchanting voice-. We'll have lots of fun together-

When I heard his voice, something told me that this attractive stranger was that creature that I had seen moments ago. He leaned into me, breathing in the scent on my neck, kissing it. My breath stopped momentarily, and he sensually whispered in my ear:

- From now on, you'll be with me forever, you'll be mine…!-

The last thing I felt before falling unconscious in the arms of that humanoid creature, was a pair of fangs burying themselves on my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone~!

So this is the second chapter. Thanks to everyone who left a review and to those who alerted this story. You guys are my inspiration :D

-Itachi is evil- (Talking)

-"_Itachi is evil"- _(Thinking)

* * *

I woke up in a dark room. I couldn't see anything, I felt blind, numb and really dizzy . I just sat there for a few moments until my memory came flooding back and then my breathing pace started to pick up. Who was…What was the creature that had bitten me in the woods?

Fear filled me completely and I clumsily stood, desperately trying to find my way out of this place. Behind me, I felt something move. Like a door opening and someone entering.

-Who is it…? - I said out to the darkness. I just heard a male laugh and some rustling of clothes.

-WHO IS IT!- I yelled, this time hugging myself, trying to feel safer.

Suddenly the room lit up, and I closed my eyes at the bright white light. When I got used to it, I opened my eyes and looked around. There was no one. "

__

Perhaps I imagined the laugh…? And the woods…Maybe it was a dream?"

When I turned around again, an elegant chair had appeared. It seemed to have been there since the beginning. It was then when I took in my surroundings. The walls were pure white, and the only furniture it had was a pair of white leather couches, a coffee table and…the elegant chair …where an oddly familiar man was sitting.

I freaked out. I hadn't noticed him before. My dizziness was starting to become really annoying. I watched him warily, when he motioned me to sit on the couch besides him with his hand. I carefully sat, still watching him and taking in his features. He was extremely pale, almost white. He had ebony hair and black eyes. He was wearing a white suit with white shoes. I wondered why so much white.

He suddenly looked at me and smiled. He had perfect teeth and…a pair of abnormally large fangs. Yeah, like totally normal. His face was very handsome and alluring, but it scared the life out of me. I got goose bumps and I slowly inched away from him.

-Why are you so scared of me Sa-ku-ra…? - He said after a while of watching me.

A shiver went through my spine. How did he know my name? What else did he know…? Damn, I knew that taking the shortcut was a bad idea. I'm officially screwed. My hands were sweating; I was incredibly nervous, and just as scared. Finally, I gathered up some courage and spoke, in a terrified voice:

-How…h-how do you know m-my name…? It seems that my response made him amused, because he stifled a laugh.

-I know everything about you, my dear Sakura. I know…- he said, standing up. He took one step towards me and then he disappeared. I stood up quickly and started to back away when I bumped into something hard and… cold. -…I know every little thing about you, every thought, every moment you have lived from the very day you were born. You can't hide anything from me…- he said, grabbing me by the shoulders. I tried to get away but his grip was very strong.

-Who are you…!- I asked, closing my eyes in fear and lowering my head. I felt tears coming, I felt frustrated.

-My dear Sakura…You honestly don't remember me? - He asked, lifting my head-. I'm Itachi…

I felt time freeze. It couldn't be. He… Itachi…He…he 'died'! It was supposedly two years ago! What was he doing here!

**

* * *

****FLASHBACK **

_-How's everything going? –__Itachi's voice said through the small earphone I had._

_-Not so good. I need some back up. I think we've been discovered-I responded, sneaking into a dark hallway. We were on our first mission together for __Japan's secret service. _

_-This is the biggest mafia family in __Tokyo we're talking about…Be careful, I can't-…- and it was interrupted. I panicked and hastily started running to his location. _

_-__Itachi! Itachi! Hey! Say something! - I almost shouted into my microphone. But nothing came. I met up with the others in this mission; they were as stressed as me. _

_-We have to get out of here ASAP! - said my other teammate, __Sasuke. _

_-But __Itachi! Something happened to him!- I replied, concern all over my voice. He was like my idol... I had a huge crush on him ever since I met him._

_-It doesn't matter! We have to leave him behin__d!-responded the leader, Shisui. _

_**~Some days later, still flashback~ **_

_-Hey, S__akura…- Shisui called me. We were in a meeting with our boss. He hadn't arrived yet-. We found Itachi's body yesterday. He is officially dead. _

_And then, my world crumbled._

_**END FLASHBACK **_

* * *

-I-I-ITACHI! Seriously? - I said, turning around. I studied him more, and gaped in disbelief. It couldn't be him! He didn't use to be so pale…and the lines under his eyes had disappeared and…he wasn't this handsome… Is he real or is it my imagination?


End file.
